Amara Topaz Skyblue
Amara Topaz Skyblue 'is one of the main characters of Armageddon Pretty Cure!. She attends the Amaranthine Talent Institute, living in a dorm with Lucia. Some students call her "HyperKnight" because of the combination of her hyperactive personality with her tomboyish style. She is a member of the StageShow Club, now the Vice President. Her Cure alter-ego is Roundtable Armageddon. History Amara is the second-born child of Queen Hesa Skyblue and Kind Connor Skyblue of Crylia. She is the reincarnation of the goddess Artemis, and shares some similarities, mainly the fact that she is not romantically attracted to boys and her unnatural strength, even when not transformed. Amara had a much duller childhood than her older sister, mostly wandering around the castle, playing with toys, and learning how to use her powers. While she has traveled before, it was mostly for royal summits, and as such she spent most of her childhood very bored. She took up the offer to go to Earth without a second thought, and is now helping Lucia as a Cure. This is her first time using her magic in real combat. Bio Appearance Amara is roughly 5'9" in height, only a little shorter than Lucia, and weighs 100 lb., just like her sister. Amara has blond hair, which she typically wears in a pixie cut, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. At school, she wears her uniform, but in the dorm and outside of school she casually wears blue jeans, a yellow undershirt with an oversize orange sweatshirt over it, and yellow sneakers. Personality Amara is usually very happy, but is easily annoyed. She often interrupts conversations, skips instead of walks, and talks during fights. However, when angered, her voice raises to a yell, and she isn't hesitant in the slightest to hurt others. She annoys others with her hyperactive personality, even if she doesn't mean to, which usually results in people saying that she's on a constant sugar high, and that she can't help it. Relationships 'Lucia Peridot Skyblue - 'Lucia is Amara's older sister, and initially helped her discover her identity as a Cure. Amara often unintentionally annoys Lucia with her personality, but the two have a steady friendship. 'Asha Sunset Skyblue - 'Amara thinks of Asha as boring with her interest in school and technology, so the two often don't get along, which causes problems in battle when Amara refuses to follow any plans. 'Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue - 'Dahlia usually tries to calm Amara down when angered and stop her from fighting with the rest of the team, with varying degrees of success. Dahlia isn't annoyed by Amara, but the two aren't the closest either. 'Luna Marie Skyblue - '''Luna is very annoyed by Amara, often using her magic to take away her voice or stop her from annoying her, only to be stopped by Dahlia. As a result, the two fight often, but when they put aside their differences, they make a great team. '''Vigenere - '''Amara new him from a summit she went to when she was young. Back then, he was a mild-mannered young prince, but now he's just angsty and chaotic, making Amara very mad at him from abandoning the light. Roundtable Armageddon ''"Fighting with twice the strength! The cheerful knight, Roundtable Armageddon!"''' '''Roundtable Armageddon '''is Amara's Pretty Cure alter-ego. She represents joy and strength, both physically and emotionally. She can transform on her own, with the rest of the group, or in a duo with any of the other Cures. She activates her Armageddon Broach by yelling ''"(Precure!) Armageddon! Activation!" Attacks * '''Roundtable Stampede: '''Amara holds her hammer up in the air, summoning a large beam of light which takes the form of a stampede of horses. The horses charge at the enemy. This is her normal attack. * '''Electric Heart: '''Amara holds her hammer above her head, this time calling down a giant bolt of lightning, which charges her and the hammer with electricity. She then holds her hands in the shape of a heart and unleashes the electric charge onto the enemy. This is her powered-up attack. * '''Love of the Huntress: '''Amara spreads her arms wide, summoning a large bolt of lightning which takes the form of a bow. She pulls back the arrow, which turn orange as she releases it towards her enemy. Trivia * Amara shares many similarities with the character Auriana from the show Lolirock. ** Both have orange as their theme color. ** Both have a ponytail when transformed. (Though Amara's only becomes evident in her power-up form.) ** Both have a hyperactive personality. * Amara can play the drums. * Amara's favorite food is Cupcakes, and her favorite drink is orange soda. Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Yellow Cures